Visits
by Mademoiselle Anime Amour
Summary: Three ghosts just want to haunt the two people they don't really care for. Contains spoilers to my Death Note story, so don't read if you haven't read it first! R&R!


**A/N: Hi, guys! This is the aforementioned haunting one-shot that wasn't in my Death Note story before, so I put it up as a special treat for you guys! It gets pretty weird in this one-shot, so I would advise you to be prepared. XD**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Death Note or its characters. However, the idea of this belongs to me, and that you can never take away!**

* * *

**Visits**

I had neglected to mention during my narration of our haunting of both Roger and Near. For that, I sincerely apologize. To make up for this unexpected faux pas of mine, I will divulge what happened. Matt, Mello, and I set off for Wammy's House promptly after my suggestion. My redheaded beau had called me a genius, though Mello pretended to scoff and said that he could have come up with that idea himself. The chocoholic does love saying such things when it isn't he who is the genius with 185 IQ points. Of course, I gloat, therefore narrating absentmindedly...again. Some things will never change.

As I was saying, we floated toward our former home that rested within the cold, harsh building of Wammy's House. Roger, often as not, tended to spoil our fun when we grew up here. Due to his sourpuss ways as well as general disdain for children, I thought haunting him would be the adequate act of vengeance. Once we arrived at the orphanage for the gifted, we sneaked into Roger's office, even though no one could see us. We had died, so really, there was no reason for being so circumspect.

"This is going to rock, guys!" Matt yelled, staring laughingly at the obviously bored elderly man. "Finally, after years of tyranny, we will have our revenge!"

"I wouldn't go so extreme, Matt," I murmured complacently, placing my hands in both my pockets to look maturely dignified. "He did look after us, I suppose."

My boyfriend stood on tiptoes to make himself look taller than his five feet five inches (mentioning his height still inclines me to laugh) and leaned over me. "Come on, V, this was your idea. Besides, remember the time when he took away your ice cream after you were caught eating it in class?"

Oh, the injustice of that! The memory of that had implanted itself within my mind.

"That madman must be punished!" I yelled in a less than dignified fashion that contradicted my usual conduct.

"I'm not even going to begin how many times he's pissed me off," Mello grumbled nearly under his breath.

Eager to begin the haunt, Matt shoved Roger's computer, which fell to the floor and broke. I mock gasped at the sight of the destroyed technology.

"Matt, you're terrible!" I accused, though started laughing as I pushed books off their shelves.

Roger's eyes at this point had widened to the size of dinner plates. "What's this?!? Who's there?!? Show yourself!"

"Sorry, goes against ghost policy," Mello responded sarcastically, though of course unheard as he took Roger's glasses and put them on. In the midst of our mischief, Matt and I ceased for the time to look over at Mello. He appeared so comical that we started laughing harder than before.

"What are you kids laughing at?!?" Mello shouted in impersonation of our former headmaster. "That's detention for a week!"

Of course, that only worsened our laughter, which compelled me to roll around on the floor. I had totally lost my composure due to the hilarity of this situation. Mello acted nonplussed by this as he proceeded to snap the pair of glasses he held in half.

"Oh, not again," Roger groaned, for he had had to go to the optometrist so many times over the years. The orphans knew that he disliked them, so they returned the ill sentiments by getting into as much trouble as possible...even if it meant breaking pairs of glasses in the process.

"Oh, Mello!" Matt and I exclaimed simultaneously as we laughed so hard that I thought we would explode.

Roger only looked concerned, trying to find the culprits while fear overtook him.

"I think he's had enough, guys," Matt mentioned, though he overheard voices outside the office door.

Opening said door, he discovered a gathering of orphans ready to wreak havoc on the office. The fact that their headmaster seemed more vulnerable than usual also contributed to their eagerness. Unfortunately for Roger, he was never the best at making friends. The time for rebellion had drawn nigh for his charges.

"Go crazy, kids!" the redheaded gamer opened the door all the way to grant them access to the office. Immediately, things started getting destroyed, which signaled our cues to leave this place to never return. Swiftly, we penetrated the ceiling to head over to the United States, where our next victim lived. While we floated over there, I praised Matt on his ingenious plot.

"You are amazing!" I declared as I kissed him. He responded to this with a mere smirk afterwards.

"It was nothing, V, honestly. I'm just glad those kids showed up at the right time to mess with Roger. Mello...I can't believe you, man! Your imitation of Roger was dead-on!"

"I know," Mello responded cockily as he floated on his back. "But, really, the guy should have seen it coming."

"It just wasn't us, though!" I contributed, beaming from our accomplishment.

"True that, true that," Matt agreed with a flashing grin.

So, to the United States we finally came upon to haunt Near, who Mello despised and who Matt and I were apathetic to. The albino superhuman genius never had much personality to begin with—I guess that irked Mello many times in his life. After all, how could a human seem so emotionless constantly and truly imply that he really possessed no emotions whatsoever? Near was one of those rare individuals, and to witness him terrified would admittedly result in all three of us laughing. It happened to Roger, so perhaps it could happen to Near, too.

We found ourselves in what looked like someplace where the CIA would operate with all the advanced technology and the like. It would have looked even more professional too, if not for the childish toys lay on the floor, idle for the time being. Near currently knelt by a puzzle, his blank eyes focusing on all the uniform colored pieces in front of him. How he could pull off building such an odd jigsaw had always confused me. Then again, he had always been a very strange individual, stranger than my brother. If anything, I thought that Near tried to copy L...but I am biased in saying this. For some reason, once we approached, the albino teenager seemed to notice Mello.

I guess maybe our chocoholic friend had some unfinished business with his rival and no wonder. He always obsessed over being number one, and now, he had to come to terms that he wasn't—not an easy thing for Mello to execute.

Near's eyes widened ever so slightly, which just made them even creepier and greeted with, "Hello, Mello."

"Haha, they rhyme!" Matt chuckled, though got punched in the ribs by Mello. "Ow! What I'd do?"

"You're being an idiot again, Matt."

"Oh, I'd say the same thing about you."

"Like I really care. Now shut the hell up! I got some business to take care of."

Near looked vaguely unnerved for he gripped his curled up knee a little too tightly. At least he took after L in the paranoia of the supernatural. It made me smirk slightly, but not cruelly. I could never resort to being downright mean—out of my character, quite frankly.

"Who...are you talking to?" Near asked, disbelieving that two other ghosts were with Mello at the present.

"Matt, but that doesn't matter right now."

"Oh, I don't matter, huh?" Matt asked half-jokingly as he rolled up his sleeve. I rolled it back down.

"Why are we standing here for...when we could be commencing our haunting?"

My boyfriend gazed at me for a long time before he proceeded to kiss me very passionately.

Once he stroked my hair after this kiss concluded, he remarked, "V, you are just the best genius in the world, I swear!"

"I think you just chose an excuse to—um, what's the term?—make out with me."

"OK, so what?" Matt asked in response.

"So, it means you two stop making out for five freaking minutes, that's what!" Mello scolded as he heaved a breath and proceeded to add to Near, "That was just...nothing important. Here's the thing, Near. I may have died, but I can still beat you."

"I'm afraid not, Mello. You see, you have tried many times in the past to do just that, but have failed in the end. Death means failure."

Matt gave a scoffing snort as he tugged at Near's curly white hair, which caused the albino to wince. However, I barely saw his lips curl into such a contortion, so this was barely done.

I merely took this as a cue to basically destroy Near's halfway done puzzle as I dismantled it in a span of about thirty seconds. To add to the fun, I even scattered the pieces everywhere. We had set out to accomplish childish mischief, not have a serious adult-like talk. Sure, technically, we had died adults, but it didn't mean we would age in the afterlife. Simply speaking, that was just another perk of death.

"You have childish accomplices, I see," Near stated coolly while staring emotionlessly at Mello. "What is this?"

"Your haunting." The blond smirked before adding, "And, if it wasn't for me dying, Kira would still be alive."

"So, in retrospect, you helped me win. Congratulations."

"No, in retrospect, _I_ won by dying."

With that Mello actually floated right through Near, who dropped the puzzle piece he still held, very slightly bewildered.

"Have fun at work," our friend, almost good-naturedly albeit arrogantly, bid his adieu. "Good work, guys."

Matt and I high-fived each other, and the three of us set off for home. It's funny how I made Near out to be such a villain, but when you have Mello influencing you, it comes out that way. The same goes for Roger, I suppose. The truth of it was that I was surprised that we managed to surprise Near, however miniscule that was. Both visits turned out rather fun due to the mischief we pulled. In fact, as we ascended steadily upward, Mello commented, "I think that was the most fun I had in years."

"Don't be so nostalgic, dude. You're dead!" Matt teased.

"I agree that this was fun. Besides, Matt, you're short!" I declared, laughing extremely hard.

"So are you, hobbit!"

"Here we go again." Mello rolled his eyes, though smirked all the same.

* * *

**A/N: Nothing screams awesome quality time with your friends than haunting people. XP But, I kinda had fun writing this, even though this was more inept than usual on my part. However, I hope you guys liked.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! That would be awesomeness. XD**


End file.
